(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing implement with ornament, and more particularly to an ornament plate assembled from a body and a cover plate disposed on a top end of a writing implement. Interior of the ornament plate is provided with a slide piece, and an ornament member is located on the slide piece. Writing with the writing implement and pressing down on the penpoint effects vertical displacement of an ornament located on the ornament member, thereby achieving an amusing effect when writing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pen is limited to being used to write with, and lacks any additional functions. Hence, in order to increase the fun of writing with a pen, some manufacturers have installed an ornament on top of the pen, such as a puppet, a cartoon character, a feather-like object, and so on. However, all such ornaments are designed to be stationary, lacking any animation, and thus unable to provide any animated movement when writing with the pen.